Tentación
by Jenla
Summary: Contiene spoilers de la película Los vengadores. Loki es castigado por los cimenes cometidos en Midgard, finalmente, Odín termina desterrandolo en la tierra. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Jane Foster y Darcy Lewis le encuentren? Para él, nada bueno.
1. Chapter 1

Luego de haber fracasado en su "misión", no era realmente muy difícil imaginar el destino de Loki. Al menos, eso era lo que todos en Asgard pensaban.

Loki había tenido que lidiar con las burlas y miradas de desprecio de todos, no es que fuera muy popular antes, pero, como menos, era respetado.

Ahora todos parecían pasar por encima de él con una tremenda naturalidad, y eso le irritaba demasiado. Había fracasado en su intento de gobernar, era humillante, pero ahora estaba a merced de Odín. Aceptaba que al menos, el viejo sería justo, y de alguna manera, no era a él a quien temía, recordaba perfectamente la amenaza que le había hecho ese sujeto, el tal Thanos.

"No habrá un mundo, una luna desolada en la cual puedas refugiarte de su ira, tu crees conocer el dolor, pero él te hará sentir un dolor que jamás imaginaste"

Por mucho tiempo, quizá por primera vez en su vida, sentía temor. Uno real y casi palpable, pero no lo mostraría, aún quería salvar algo de dignidad..

Mientras recibía el esperado sermón de parte del padre de todo, Loki parecía, más que un criminal de guerra, un pequeño siendo regañado por haber hecho alguna travesura. O al menos ese era el ambiente que se creaba para sí mismo, pues ante las duras palabras de Odín, hasta Thor comenzaba a sentirse intimidado.

La audiencia en la sala mayor de Odín era poca, solo estaban unos cuantos, y justo frente al padre de todo, yacía Loki, arrodillado, aunque no por gusto, frente a él, parecía incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

La parte de la sentencia, fue la que realmente despertó el interés del dios de las travesuras.

—Loki, hijo de Odín—el apelado no pudo más que apretar los dientes—, por tu codicia y sed e poder desmedida, has llevado a un pueblo inocente a los horrores y la devastación, tu estupidez ha causado la perdida de vidas, debes aprender tu lección hijo mio, al igual que tu hermano en su momento—Odín suavizo ligeramente su tono—, no tengo más opción que desterrarte.

Loki exhaló, pareciendo desesperado, ¿destierro?, valla, gran cosa. Creatividad: cero.

Odín, como leyendo los pensamientos de su hijo, prosiguió con un tono de voz mas severo.

—Serás enviado al mismo mundo que deseaste gobernar y destruir.

Bien, eso si no lo esperaba. ¿Y…?

—Y en el nombre de mi padre y el padre de mi padre, yo Odín, te despojo, de tu poder—sentenció el padre de todo con energía.

Loki pudo sentir como todas sus habilidades, hasta las más básicas, le eran despojadas, esto no podía pasarle, sin su magia, ¿qué le quedaba?

Ahora, sin sus habilidades, podría darse por muerto, de hecho, intentarlo, valdría la pena.

—Jane, Thor vino, salvo al mundo junto con el resto de los otros mutantes, y se fue—le resumió su ayudante.

La joven científica no pudo evitar mirarla enojada, pero luego suspiró, no iba cuestionar los motivos de Thor, quien por cierto, ahora era bastante popular.

Jane Foster estaba en un estupendo observatorio, estaba equipado con todo lo que ella necesitaba para sus investigaciones, y también en medio del desierto. En fin, que no se podía tener todo.

Ella seguía creyendo en él, y encontraría la forma de verle, no iba a rendirse.

—Darcy, se la historia perfectamente-resaltó—, Thor debió ser enviado con el especifico motivo de ver por su hermano el desquiciado.

La chica se acomodó los anteojos.

—Si, que raro, ni se parecen, pero bueno dicen que en cada familia hay un loco.

Jane rodó los ojos.

—Se quien es el de la tuya—comentó mientras volvía la vista a sus datos.

Jane volvió a su trabajo mientras le pedía a Darcy observar algunas fotografías, estaba comenzando a aprender algo, ella estudiaba ciencias, pero políticas, si había aplicado como ayudante de Jane, fue porque estos temas siempre le habían gustado, aunque como meras curiosidades, no como su campo de trabajo. Claro esta, jamás imaginó que esto la llevaría a conocer de primera mano a un verdadero dios nórdico. Sin duda ser la ayudante de Jane había tornado su vida mucho muy interesante.

Mientras realizaba su labor, se vio interrumpida por el chillido de una ya muy alterada Jane.

—Darcy, mira esto, estas señales, es como aquella vez-su voz se iba haciendo más débil.

—¿Qué?

La chica no tuvo tiempo de decir más, en cuestión de nada se vio arrastrada por una muy histérica Jane, quien subía a su camioneta y arrancaba como una loca.

—Y yo soy la loca—susurró Darcy.

—Darcy eso es serio, esto es, como aquella vez que Thor…

No pudo ni completar la frase cuando observó claramente la misma tormenta eléctrica de aquella vez, la vez en que Thor llegó a la tierra por primera vez. Jane sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar, este raro fenómeno no podía deberse a otra cosa, alguien estaba en camino.

Esta vez guardaron las distancias prudentes, no iba a terminar atropellando a Thor de nuevo.

Y tal y como sucedió aquella vez, la majestuosa tormenta terminó por arrojar a lo que parecía un hombre, una vez más el corazón de la joven científica dio un vuelco.

—Aquí esta, ya llego Darcy—la emoción en la voz de Jane era evidente.

Mientras acercaba la camioneta los ojos de Jane parecían captar mejor aquella figura, y entre mejor veía más se decepcionaba.

—Jane, no creo que sea Thor.

Ambas bajaron del vehículo corriendo.

Fue cuando lo apreciaron mejor, no era Thor, eso era evidente. Este sujeto tenía el cabello negro como la noche, y una piel muy pálida, de hecho, de ese color se pusieron ambas al sopesar de quien se trataba.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con algo de histeria—, ¿Por qué no…?

Jane, aún en estado de impacto, intento tocar el sujeto, pues ahora el pánico comenzaba a inundarla. ¿Dónde estaba Thor?, ¿qué hacía este loco aquí?

—Tú mortal, no se de que hablas-la voz, aunque melodiosa, sonaba irritada, luego, recordó que la otra mujer había dicho el nombre de su hermano—, mi hermano debe estar de fiesta, celebrando ahora que me han confinado—su ceño se descolocó ligeramente—, preferiría que las torturas siguieran.

Jane se apartó enseguida, reaccionando.

—Jane, ¿no es este el loco que destruyo medio Manhattan?

Loki enseguida dirigió una mirada de puro desprecio a la joven Darcy.

—Ten cuidado en como te diriges a mi, tu asquerosa…—mientras hablaba, Loki intentaba usar su magia en ella, viendo que no pasaba nada, entro en un ligero pánico.

Ambas mujeres lo observaban, ahora, curiosas, el tal Loki miraba fijamente sus manos en un estado similar al horror.

—¡Maldición!, ¿ese viejo en verdad piensa que soy como Thor?—recordó él, en voz baja.

—Jane, en serio, míralo, me esta asustando, habla solo.

Jane rodó los ojos, mucha gente lo hacía, eso no era él punto atemorizante de él, aunque, podría servirle, ¿qué vinculo más estrecho podría pedir?

—Creo que al igual que Thor aquella vez, él no tiene sus poderes—razonó la joven.

—Así que le paso lo mismo que a tu novio el vagabundo loco y fuerte.

—Darcy, Thor no es un loco-respondió Jane enojada.

—¿Bueno, pero no negaras que su conducta era muy extraña?

La científica bufó, en realidad no lo negaría, Thor le resultó bastante pesado al inicio, atractivo, pero muy raro.

Loki carraspeó con energía.

Ambas chicas, algo asombradas, dirigieron su vista a un muy irritado Loki.

—Maldición, tu mortal-dijo dirigiéndose a Jane—, penetraré en ti, estoy muy débil y sin energías.

Diciendo esto se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse a ella, pero justo antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarla, una descarga eléctrica impacto en el dios, dejándolo totalmente inconsciente en el suelo.

Jane dirigió enseguida su vista a su joven asistente.

—¿Qué? Jane, ¡por dios!, me asustó a muerte, estos hermanos son terroríficos -declaró con total sinceridad—, ¿penetrar dentro de ti?, ¿enserio? pensé que te violaría.

—¡Darcy! Basta—le reprendió con las mejillas enrojecidas—, y Thor no es como él, nos salvó.

—Como sea Jane, me asusta, este tipo es el mismo que vino con su lunática idea de esclavizarnos—recordó ella.

—Pero ya nos habría matado o algo Darcy, ahora no tiene ninguno de sus locos poderes—reflexionó Jane—, vamos ayúdame a ponerlo en la van.

—¡Jane!, ¿estas loca?, ¿llevarnos al loco asesino? —chilló Darcy—, ¿es que acabas de perder la razón?

La chica rodó los ojos, como si la joven olvidara lo obvio.

—Darcy, el esta indefenso, además es ahora mi mayor y mas valiosa pieza de evidencia, podemos hacer que coopere y me ayudaría mucho para por fin llegar a Thor, mi investigación podría al fin ser terminada y….

Para ese punto del discurso, Darcy sabía muy bien que iba a ser imposible disuadir a Jane de esta locura. Suspiró hondamente, si, ya había perdido la chaveta.

—Ok, Jane ya capto tu ganas—sentenció Darcy con sarcasmo—, nos llevaremos al loco asesino con deseos de dominación global a casa, será una experiencia muy interesante, ya lo creo.

—Es mi evidencia Darcy, no voy a descansar hasta…

—Hasta estar en los fuertes brazos de Thor, si Jane—replicó sin dejar el sarcasmo. Jane la ignoró.

Darcy recargó su arma de nuevo, por si acaso. Esos Asgardianos estaban más locos que una cabra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de autor:** Primero que nada, olvide mis notas en el primer capítulo, una enorme disculpa. La idea de este fanfic surgió a raíz de ver tan pocas historias dedicadas a esta pareja , solo dos en español, y leerlas en ingles no es mi fuerte, mucho menos en otros idiomas, no llegó a los dos renglones cuando ya me rendí . Ambas historias de la pareja son geniales, y espero estar a la altura. Mi historia surgió al ver por millonésima vez Thor, preguntándome, ¿qué pasaría si ahora, Odín castiga a su otro hijo?, y bueno, aquí ven el resultado. En ese aspecto Thor y Loki son iguales, ambos mataron a muchos en guerras absurdas (Loki a los humanos, Thor a los gigantes de hielo y quizá a más criaturas) y ambos debieron cumplir con sus penitencias. Thor aprendió su lección y Odín espera algo similar en Loki, aunque no es tonto y sabe que ambos son muy diferentes. Eso lo iremos viendo.

En cuanto a las sugerencias, son bien recibidas, para eso publicamos, para recibir toda clase de bien intencionadas sugerencias que ayuden a mejorar al escritor en sus puntos flojos.

Muchas gracias por leerme, y por comentarme, me da aliciente para continuar.

* * *

Loki comenzó a recobrar la conciencia, la oscuridad parecía estar disipándose. Pronto, se vio en un lugar extraño, nada en ese pequeño salón, le parecía familiar en absoluto. No era la sala de palacio, ya no estaba en Asgard.

Lo primero que vio, fue a una joven de cabellos castaños oscuros, algo rizados y largos, con unos hermosos ojos azules, portaba un artefacto extraño con cristales en sus ojos. Era hermosa.

—Despertó, apresúrate Jane.

Entonces, Loki recordó lo que había pasado, la razón de que estuviera ahí, el hecho de que Odín lo había mandado a Midgard. Y lo que esas mujeres le habían hecho, específicamente esa mujer que tenía frente a él. Comenzó a sentir una especie de furia asesina, ¡maldita mujer!, ¿qué se creía?

Finalmente la miró con desprecio, repulsión.

—Horrenda mortal—murmuró con voz acida.

Darcy, se sintió ofendida, era la primera vez que la llamaban horrenda en su propia cara, intentó controlarse, el sujeto estaba loco, no iba a dejar que alguien como él la hiciera perder el control.

La aludida le vio fijamente, intentando olvidarse un poco de con quien lidiaba. El hombre era atractivo, eso sin duda, pero al recordar quien era y lo que había hecho, automáticamente reprimía aquella idea. No importaba lo atractivo que fuera, el tipo era peligroso y estaba bastante chiflado, solo dos meses atrás había intentado dominar el mundo.

Además, la llamó horrenda.

Loki carraspeó y le dedicó una penetrante mirada a Darcy, era como si comenzara a "penetrar en ella", conocer hasta su más íntimo pensamiento. En realidad, esa siempre fue una de sus tantas habilidades, pero ahora la más importante que tenía parecía ser la de respirar. Maldijo de nuevo a Odín, ¿era necesario dejarlo totalmente indefenso?

Mientras tanto la mirada de Loki no se despegaba de ella, ¿qué tenía?, ¿monos en el cuerpo? , era la primera vez que un hombre tan inmensamente atractivo la miraba así, con tanto… interés. ¿Tan fea era? Comenzó a sentir algo similar al pánico, ¿por qué tardaba tanto Jane?

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Jane, pero su duda se resolvió sola al ver a Loki despierto—.Valla, despertaste—le dijo.

Loki despegó sus ojos de Darcy y observó fijamente a Jane. Era una mujer algo atractiva, no iba a negarlo, pero tampoco era una belleza deslumbrante, era simple, así la clasificaría, una mujer simple y sin gracia. Y la causante de varios de sus dolores de cabeza, la detestaba, incluso más que a la otra.

—Tu eres la mortal que cambió a mi hermano en un ser mucho más idiota—recordó—, no sé que pudo ver en ti—declaró mirándola con total desprecio.

Jane, al contrario de Darcy, sabía como guardar la compostura ante casi cualquier situación, quizá sería que, al ser seis años mayor que Darcy, se guardaba algo de ventaja. O en realidad, siempre había sido así, una mujer serena que no perdía el control de sus emociones con facilidad. Lo que fuera, parecía que ahora le era bastante útil, Loki claramente buscaba molestarle. Le dejaría bastante en claro que no iba a ser tarea sencilla.

—Como sea, Loki-enfatizó su nombre, usando un tono despectivo—, eso no es tu asunto.

El apelado sonrió con malicia y, al final, un rastro de resentimiento, Darcy notó aquello pero no dijo nada. No pensó que fuera a mostrar muchas emociones salvo por la arrogancia y altanería.

—Lo es más de lo que crees, Jane Foster—el acido y letal tono de Loki dejo entrever que ella no era de su agrado, Jane ni se inmutó, el sentimiento era claramente mutuo.

Darcy, al contrario, comenzó a preparar su maquina, por precaución, Loki comenzaba a asustarla de nuevo. Ese aparatito era muy especial, un regalo de su hermano mayor, quien siempre la había cuidado y protegido, cuando él se marchó de casa para estudiar en la universidad, se lo obsequió, "con esto podrás cuidar de ti misma, Darcy", y al parecer, el encanto funcionaba, hasta ahora había podido noquear a dos dioses nórdicos con ella.

—Déjalo Darcy, no lo hagas dormir otras doce horas.

La chica solo bufó en respuesta. Jane siempre parecía tan tranquila, aún y con un loco en la sala no perdía la calma.

—¿Qué quieren?, ¿es que me van a torturar? —cuestionó con tono mordaz.

—Valla, me pregunto ¿cuál sería la mejor forma de hacerlo? —comentó Darcy con ironía.

—Como sea, SHIELD pronto se enterará de tu presencia, al parecer estoy constantemente vigilada—comentó Jane.

Loki comenzó a murmurar por lo bajo. Lo que le faltaba, ese grupo de fenómenos rondándole cerca, solo para volver a humillarle. Debía buscar como obtener sus habilidades de vuelta antes de que alguno de esos sujetos llegase. Pero sabía que iba a ser una tarea difícil, si lo que su padre pretendía era que él reaccionase como Thor, ni la eternidad le haría justicia, eso nunca iba a suceder, no poseía un corazón débil como su hermano.

—Jane, ¿vendrán?-titubeó—, y tu relájate freak—le dijo Darcy a un muy irritado Loki

—No lo sé, les explicaré las cosas y tratare de llegar a un acuerdo o algo en caso de que nos descubran—explicó Jane.

A Darcy no le agradaba aquello, se sentía una secuestradora intentando evadir a la justicia, analizó entonces la situación, ¡genial!, las cosas no distaban mucho de eso, en realidad, si tenían a un tipo oculto en casa y trataban de evadir a la justicia.

Loki movía sus manos de manera extraña, y su rostro mostraba una expresión frustrada. Inútil, nada de lo que pudiera intentar le devolvería sus habilidades mágicas, estaba a merced de otra fuerza, no iba a recuperar sus poderes. Recordaba aquella vez en que su padre le había castigado por haberle cortado el cabello a Sif, fue un momento precioso, la expresión en ella no tuvo precio, Sif, la autoproclamada guerra invencible de Asgard, lloriqueando por una cabellera perdida. Perdió su magia por varios días hasta que le obligaron a disculparse con esa arrogante. Pero ahora todo iba más allá de una simple travesura. ¿Qué tenía que hacer?, ¿pedir disculpas a todo Midgard?, conociendo a su padre era probable. Prefería estar muerto.

Por su parte, Darcy no sabía que era peor, si estar encerradas con el loco por algún tiempo o que SHIELD realmente las descubriera. Ambas opciones eran igual de malas y aterradoras.

—¿Qué?, ¿quieres maldecirme o algo? —preguntó Darcy al observar sus movimientos.

Loki la observó, irritado.

—No pretendo nada, estoy asegurándome si mis poderes…—su voz se apagó—, de cualquier forma no es de tu incumbencia, bruja—le aclaró con desprecio.

Darcy cerró los puños, estaba dispuesta a golpearlo, la última vez lo había hecho, un niño en la escuela la había llamado cuatro ojos y ella se le fue encima, dejándole un ojo morado. La chica era peligrosa, y Loki simplemente estaba comenzando a ofuscarla.

Loki le dedicó una mirada enfadada. La mujer no parecía temerle en lo más mínimo, al contrario, le miraba de forma retadora, aún sin sus poderes podría darle un buen escarmiento a esa odiosa mortal, estaba ganándoselo.

—Darcy quédate con él, tengo que responder unos correos de Erik, y entre más pronto mejor.

Y Jane salió de ahí sin siquiera esperar la respuesta de su asistente. Genial, prefería mil veces estar clasificando fotos de estrellas raras que estar a solas con ese hombre tan raro y grosero.

En fin, haría lo que pudiera, no muchos estaban preparados psicológicamente para lidiar con psicópatas asesinos. Ella era un ejemplo, pero su trabajo de asistente al parecer también debía cubrir aquello, el ser la niñera de Loki. ¿Y si de pronto quería volver a sus locas ideas megalómanas?, ¿qué se supone que le diría?, ¿¡no niño malo, querer esclavizar a la humanidad es malo! Lo que Jane y ella hacían era un completa locura, y ya era muy tarde para intentar salir de ella.

—Bien, creo que—la joven se acomodó los lentes—, lo primero sería que te quitaras la ropa.

Loki enarcó una ceja. Esta mujer era muy extraña y le hablaba como si fueran iguales, con un descaro imperdonable. A parte de Sigyn, era la primera vez que sentía una curiosidad real por alguien. ¿Hablaba en serio?, ¿quitársela?

—¿Estas diciéndome que debería andar desnudo, Darcy? —la voz de Loki se había vuelto algo pícara. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella.

Darcy, apenas soportando la intensidad de sus ojos verdes, apartó la vista, abochornada por alguna razón que ella no entendía. No tenía mucha experiencia en chicos, siempre había sido bastante amigable con todos, tenía montones de amigos, pero huía de las relaciones formales, y de todos los hombres que conocía, ninguno le había parecido guapo realmente. Para ella, este sujeto lo era, y bastante, pero era un loco y debía guardar distancias, aunque pareciera imposible por la forma en que la miraba, como queriendo desnudarla, entrar en ella.

—No es eso freak, tu ropa de loco dominador no es lo más adecuado para pasar desapercibido. A eso me refiero.

—¿Loco dominador? —inquirió con algo de interés.

Loki sonrió divertido y pícaro.

Por alguna razón las mejillas de la chica se colorearon, él tipo era bastante atractivo y su sonrisa solo lo empeoraba, y sus ojos, como siguiera así no tenía idea de donde terminaría esta demencia. Loco dominador, si, pero de sus emociones.

La joven tragó saliva y acomodó sus lentes en un tic nervioso. El tal Loki la miraba ahora de forma muy descarada. ¿Qué pretendía con ella?, Darcy no lo entendía, nada de lo que ella pudiera hacer sería de ayuda para él, en todo caso Jane era mucho más provechosa.

Darcy carraspeó.

—Como sea, quítate eso, tenemos algunas cosas en el armario, iré a traerlas—respondió algo nerviosa mientras corría por las prendas.

Aunque esto no era lo que esperaba, Loki comenzaba a sentirse menos aburrido y hasta algo complacido, la forma en que la joven parecía ponerse nerviosa ante él, le agradaba. Le fascinaba como la dominada con una simple mirada. Además por ahora, mientras encontraba la forma de recuperar su poder, no podía hacer más.

Recordando las instrucciones de Darcy, Loki comenzó a despojarse de sus prendas, una por una mientras las iba acomodando con gracia en el suelo.

Darcy tomó algunas prendas que Jane guardaba celosamente en su armario, eran "por si acaso Thor venía", resopló ante la ironía de que, quien terminaría usándolas, sería su hermano el loco.

Tomó una camisa verde, como sus extraños ojos, unos pantalones, calcetines, ropa interior y zapatos.

Al llegar a la sala no pudo más que contener un gritó al ver semejante escena. Loki se encontraba totalmente desnudo, tragó saliva e intento desviar la mirada pero le fue imposible, su piel era muy pálida, lo cual la hizo pensar que el pobre debía salir más a que le diera el sol, su torso estaba marcado, no tan musculoso como Thor, pero no le pedía nada, sus piernas largas y fuertes, y su, su miembro, Darcy se ruborizó al extremo, era cierto que era la primera vez que veía uno en vivo, pero, ¿todos los hombre poseían miembros así de grandes?

Su rubor no desaparecía, ¿quién lo diría?, el primer hombre que ve desnudo, y no es precisamente un hombre, bueno, lo era, ¡y valla que lo era!, pero no de por aquí, era un asesino loco, desnudo, justo frente a ella.

Loki la miró divertido, los colores que pasaban por la cara de la chica le resultaban hilarantes.

—¿Sucede algo señorita?, ¿acaso no me pediste expresamente que me quitara las prendas? —la voz de Loki sonaba complacida y sugerente.

Darcy se acomodó las gafas.

—Si, si, pero no te pedí que te desnudaras aquí—chilló nerviosa.

—¿Estas molesta y nerviosa? —preguntó con verdadera diversión—, ¿es la primera vez que vez un hombre desnudo?, ¿a tu edad?

La joven se sintió repentinamente ofendida, ¿qué insinuaba?

—Tengo veintidós años, y no es que te importe, pero no voy por la vida desvistiendo hombres ni nada—respondió con torpeza.

Loki emitió una risotada, melodiosa para ser la de alguien común, pensó ella. Luego sacudió la cabeza, recordando lo que pasaba.

—Ten, ponte esto, y mientras tanto me iré, a, algún lado, me avisas cuando termines-murmuró aventándole las prendas y saliendo hacía otra habitación.

Loki la vio desaparecer, esta mujer era de lo más divertida, y mientras estuviera atrapado en Midgar, intentado descifrar la forma de tener sus poderes de vuelta, quizá ella tornará todo más llevadero.

Además de todo, era atractiva, lo admitía para si mismo, aunque no para ella, le divertía ver como la hacía enojar con tanta facilidad. Era una mujer con varios puntos intrigantes, no era simple y aburrida como Jane Foster, su hermano debía estar ciego o loco para haber ignorado a una mujer como Darcy.

Mientas sus poderes reales le fuesen devueltos, usaría su nuevo e interesante poder, el que comenzaba a tener sobre ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Otro capítulo más, gracias a todas por sus comentarios, estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo, y jaja Loki esta empezando a analizar un poquito su vida, y Darcy será de mucha ayuda para él de aquí en adelante, estoy tratando de respetar sus personalidades al máximo, y espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo. No tengo más que decir, así que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Darcy aún respiraba entrecortadamente y sentía como su corazón latía alocado, no podía dejar de repasar el recuerdo una y otra vez.

Ese hombre estaba tremendo, ¡cielos!, era perfecto. No había mejores palabras para describirle. Darcy se obligó a pensar con cordura, ya que, ese mismo hombre, mató a mucha gente inocente, destruyó una ciudad entera y básicamente, estaba más loco que una cabra. O eran esos los pensamientos que quería tener al respecto, la realidad era que no podía dejarse llevar, era peligroso, ella podía prácticamente palpar su miedo.

Esos pensamientos parecieron funcionar superficialmente, al menos lo suficiente para que sus piernas dejaran de temblarle y el corazón se tranquilizara un poco.

-Creo que ya esta-la melodiosa voz de Loki la alteró un poco, pero se obligó a recuperarse.

Con algo más de compostura y acomodándose las gafas ligeramente, se dirigió a pasos firmes en dirección a Loki. Al llegar el susodicho estaba impecablemente vestido, eso le proporcionó cierto alivio, una parte de ella deseaba/temía verle desnudo de nuevo.

-Bien, ya te vestiste-comentó ella, aún incapaz de verle a la cara.

Loki sonrió, aún seguía nerviosa.

-Sí, lo estoy, y entonces señorita Darcy, ¿qué propone hacer?

Darcy se obligó a mirarle, ¿hacer?, no tenía ni idea. Sopeso sus opciones, pero realmente no podía encontrar algo que hacer con alguien como él, es decir, ¿a dónde invitas a un loco dominador como él?, ¿de compras?, la idea casi la hace carcajear. Se decidió por algo simple, para empezar.

-Bien, creo que debes tener hambre, vamos a la cocina te prepararé algo.

Loki hizo un gesto con las manos para indicarle: "las damas primero", Darcy rodó los ojos, no estaba acostumbrada a los gestos de caballerosidad. Recordando a Thor, parecía que todos los hombres de Asgard tenían ese rasgo.

Al llegar a la concina, Darcy tomó las cosas necesarias para hacerle un omelllett de huevos y queso, no era la mejor cocinera, pero se defendía. Mientras hacía todo, Loki la miraba intensamente, Darcy odiaba aquello, terminaría incendiando todo de seguir así.

Loki tomó unas uvas del frutero, tenían de esas en Asgard, y comenzó a comerlas con lentitud, su lengua, sus dedos tan largos, todo estaba perfectamente sincronizado y apetecible, Darcy lo veía de reojo, ¡diablos!, ¿el tipo tenía que comer de forma tan, sensual?

La chica carraspeó.

-Hace un rato dijiste, que lo que paso con Jane y tu hermano era tu asunto-intentó sonar casual.

Los ojos de Loki se encendieron, pero a causa de la ira. No le gustaba como aquella mujer intentaba saber sobre él, no tenía porque, ningún derecho a aquello.

-No es mi hermano-aclaró con voz dura-, y si lo es, eso me afecto a mí.

A Darcy le llamó la atención el primer comentario. ¿No eran hermanos? Si Thor y todos los medios de comunicación dejaron aquello bien en claro.

-¿A que te refieres?, ¿no lo es?

Loki suspiró. Y seguía con su interrogatorio, que mujer más irritante. Pero tampoco le veía caso a ocultar información tan simple, es decir, no era algo realmente importante ya, así que no importaba si le contaba.

-No, su padre me recogió del hielo-respondió con sorna.

-Así que, eres adoptado-afirmó ella mientras batía los huevos.

-Ese viejo me engaño todo el tiempo, por eso les odio, quería cobrar mi venganza y gobernar Midgard-la voz de Loki reflejaba que lo que sentía era genuino.

Ante esto, Darcy soltó una risa. El pobre loco era tan infantil, realmente no sabía como manejar sus problemas, ella no era una experta tampoco, pero veía que en sus cortos años de vida tenía mejores ideas que él. Loki la habría matado, de no saber que quizá eso solo empeoraría su situación.

-No le veo la gracia-dijo con voz amenazadora.

Darcy no se amedrentó. Por alguna razón comenzaba a sentirse con más poder sobre él, al menos en este asunto, el ser adoptado no era la gran cosa, ella misma lo era, sus padres adoptivos la tenían a ella y a su pequeña hermana Marie, quien también fue adoptada, en China. Así que, ¿qué diablo tenía eso de malo?

-Eres adoptado, gran cosa freak-su voz era irónica-, yo también lo soy y no me vez por ahí matando y queriendo gobernar el mundo.

Eso Loki no se lo esperaba, su ira se contuvo. Parecía no mentirle pero su semblante era sereno, incluso lucía feliz ante el recuerdo.

-¿Y no les odias?

Su pregunta era sincera, Darcy resopló. Hablaba de odiar a la única familia que ha conocido, a sus padres a su pequeña hermana. ¿En verdad eso era lo que sentía por Thor, su padre y madre? Darcy no tenía idea de como funcionaba la mente de Loki, simplemente no concebía el odiar tanto a quien te salvo la vida.

-¿Odiarlos?, ¿Por qué?, ¿por amarme, cuidarme, alimentarme y darme todo, cuando a mis verdaderos padres les importe poco menos que nada?, claro, más que suficiente para odiarlos.

Loki seguía sin entender su punto. Nada cubría las traiciones de las que fue victima, el dolor que le hicieron pasar. Todos le habían fallado, o al menos casi todos, solo podía pensar en una sola persona a la cual aun quería un poco, su madre. Ella siempre fue cariñosa y afectuosa con él, la que siempre lo defendía cuando otros le acusaban o reprendían, la que siempre lo iba a consolar por las noches, cuando era casi un bebe y tenía esas horribles pesadillas sobre estar atrapado y solo en el hielo, con frio y hambre.

-Enserio, Loki, ¿odias a quien te crio y amo?-preguntó mientras servía los huevos en dos platos.

-Ellos deberían disculparse, por mentirme-prosiguió con su punto.

-¿Dices que tu padre debería disculparse por salvarte la vida?-inquirió sarcástica.

Loki cerró los puños con fuerza, esta mujer comenzaba a irritarlo demasiado. Creía saberlo todo, ser mejor que él, ¿qué derecho tenía de juzgarle?, ella no sabía todo lo que había tenido que pasar, las cosas que tuvo que soportar, simplemente esa mujer no entendía nada.

-Dejemos esto, no me agrada hablar de mi familia.

Darcy vio su rostro y contemplo cierta confusión, era extraño en un loco psicópata, es decir, lucía tan vulnerable ahora. Tan humano. Y eso la confundía porque nunca se planteó el pensar en Loki bajo ese prisma, eso solo hacía que los sentimientos de Darcy se tornaran más confusos, más difíciles de manejar.

-Si, mejor, parece que compartimos puntos de vista muy diferentes, a pesar de vivir situaciones parecidas.

Y era verdad, por lo cual Loki no dijo nada y se limitó a observar la comida que la mortal le ofrecía. No parecía la gran cosa, en Aasgard a todas horas había gran cantidad de majares, preparados por los mejores cocineros del reino, suponía que por el momento no podía exigir más así que con eso estaba bien.

-Oye, solo espero que no tengas los modales de tu hermano, justo al terminar el café, arrojó la taza al suelo, rompiéndola y pidiendo más, aunque "exigiendo" es mejor descripción-recordó ella mientras se sentaba justo frente a él en la pequeña mesa rectangular.

Loki rio con ganas. ¿Quién mejor sino el mismo conocía la clase de modales y costumbres de su hermano?

-No, mi hermano y yo compartimos un sistema de modales muy diferente.

El desayuno transcurrió sin muchos problemas, Loki hacía preguntas triviales a las cuales Darcy respondía al momento. Hubo un momento en el que la situación se torno rara, debido a la extraña familiaridad que había entre ambos.

Si, fue una epifanía, ahí comiendo con quien asesino a tantos y destruyó una ciudad entera, como si fueran amigos de siempre o algo.

Loki notó como la cara de la chica cambiaba su expresión. Era extraño pero para aquel momento había memorizado prácticamente todas sus curiosas expresiones faciales.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada-respondió dudosa.

El gesto de Loki dejo claro que no le creía una palabra.

-Nada, en serio freak, ¿qué tal mi comida?-preguntó para cambiar el tema.

-Soportable.

Darcy tuvo ganas de golpearlo. Cocinaba para él, lo mejor que podía, ¿y eso le decía?, no sabía quien era peor en modales, si el o su hermano. Por lo visto no eran tan diferentes en el fondo. Ambos eran un par de quisquillosos.

-Bien, claro tirano, como digas, no dejare que mates mis ilusiones.

Loki enarcó una ceja.

-¿Cocinar para mi y que yo te halagara era tu ilusión?

Darcy bufó.

-Claro la de toda mi vida-dijo sarcástica-, ¡si hace a penas dos meses eras la pesadilla de medio planeta!

Loki, lejos de ofenderse, pareció mostrarse complacido. A Darcy le sudaron las manos, si, la de medio planeta y ya suya. Ahora desayunaba con su peor pesadilla, esto era demasiado absurdo.

Justo cuando iba a responderle, Loki sintió un frío que le recorría toda la espalda, fue cuando gimió por lo bajo y sus ojos parecieron perderse, se vio de pronto siendo llevado ante ese sujeto, Thanos.

"Te dije que no escaparías de mi ira" Loki contenía sus emociones si iba a matarlo, que lo hiciera ya.

"No será tan fácil, Asgardiano, te prometí dolor, y eso tendrás".

Darcy no sabía en que segundo el piso de la cocina se llenó de platos rotos y comida. Lo único que sabía era que ese fenómeno estuvo a punto de colapsar en el suelo y ella corrió para impedirlo, ahora estaba con el dormido en sus piernas, sudaba frío, parecía como si tuviera pesadillas. Lo sacudía pero nada funcionaba, estaba a punto de llamar a Jane cuando vio que sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse.

-Loki, Loki, despierta-le sacudió.

El apelado comenzó a reaccionar, no era Thanos, era la joven Darcy, sentía una especie de calidez, similar a la de Friga, su madre, incluso lo miraba con… ¿preocupación?, ¿era eso?

Loki reaccionó y se levanto de su regazo enseguida, perdiendo el contacto cálido.

-Menos mal-suspiró de alivio-, freak, me asustaste, ¿qué paso?

Loki no acababa de entender su actitud, pero no le diría, ella no tenía cabida en ese asunto. Mantenerla alejada de todo era la mejor opción, además de que no quería involucrarse más de la cuenta con humanos, nunca le habían agradado y aunque admitía que Darcy era tolerable, no iba a pasar de aquello jamás y eso correría por su cuenta.

-Supongo que sigo débil, sin mis poderes-explicó, siendo el dios de la mentira, sonó bastante convincente.

Al escuchar el escandalo, Jane llegó a la cocina corriendo, se encontraba en su laboratorio analizando unos datos, sentía que cada vez estaba más cerca de descubrir algo y sabía que el hermano de Thor podría ser una ayuda valiosa, tenía que retenerlo y persuadirlo a ayudarle, de alguna forma lo tenía que hacer.

-¿Qué paso Darcy?

Jane observó el desastre y enseguida pensó lo peor. Después de todo era Loki a quien tenían en casa, por unos instantes se lamentó, no debió dejarles solos, debió saber que por una u otra cosa resultaría peligroso, incluso por Darcy, además, tampoco podía permitir que le hiciera daño a su asistente.

-¿Qué quiso hacerte?, dime-exigió saber, furiosa.

Darcy parpadeó un par de veces y recobró la compostura.

-No, Jane, no es lo que piensas, él se desmayó y yo intente cogerlo-explicó.

Jane sabía que a Darcy se le daba muy mal mentir, por lo que se calmó un poco, aun así algo no la convencía del todo, algo había pasado ahí, lo que estaba presenciando era demasiado extraño, de antemano sabía que Loki ocultaba algo, no era tan ingenua. Decidió que por el momento lo dejaría pasar, ya había hablado con SHIELD así que Loki sin su magia, no tenía muchas opciones. Estaba en desventaja y eso la tranquilizó un poco.

-Arreglen el desastre-ordenó-, y el general Furia vendrá en cuanto tenga un jet disponible.

Loki se golpeo las sienes, era justo lo que le faltaba, esa bola de idiotas, no tenía humor para verles, pero tampoco se amedrentaría, ya le habían humillado lo suficiente, no les daría nuevamente el placer.

Darcy se arrodilló para recoger algunos pedazos de los platos rotos, menos mal que Jane se mantuvo serena y no le regañó, además no había sido su culpa, igualmente sabía que tenía que arreglar aquel desastre ella sola, ni hablar. La chica dio un respingo cuando sintió una voz en su oído.

-Yo lo hago, Darcy.

La piel de Darcy se erizó por completo, su cuerpo entero tembló, esa voz, era tan sexy. No quería empezar a sentir nada así, menos por él, pero era inevitable.

-Si claro ayúdame, podemos acabar más pronto entre ambos.

Darcy pudo sentir las manos de Loki en su pelo, el contacto la volvía loca, el tipo olía tan bien, tan varonil, y sus manos quemaban, al menos para ella.

-Tienes comida en tu pelo, Darcy Lewis.

Si seguía así, estaba segura de que terminaría por venirse, simplemente no podía soportar su voz y su contacto tan cercanos. Eran una tortura, ¿cómo es posible que chicos que la conocen de años no hayan logrado atraerla y este sujeto lo hiciera en menos de un día? Era totalmente absurdo.

Hizo lo más sensato que pudo, de un brinco se puso de pie y se fue al fregadero, fingiendo limpiarse las manos, en realidad, solo buscaba refrescarse. Sentía que moriría de calor, un calor tan insoportable que sentía por todo su cuerpo. Su voz, su suave piel, no tenía idea de si lo hacía con algún propósito o no, pero para su mala fortuna estaba funcionando.

Al terminar de recoger el desorden, Darcy le volvió a cuestionar a Loki sobre el incidente, pero él se mostraba reticente a decirle algo, por lo que ella decidió no insistir más sobre el tema.

Cuando menos lo pensó ya era bastante tarde.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?, este pueblo es muy pequeño, pero no veo que otra cosa hacer-comentó Darcy, admitía que tenía un poco de miedo al sacarlo, pero se arriesgaría.

-Como gustes, Darcy-respondió con una sexy y enigmática sonrisa.

La chica apretó los puños y tragó saliva, tenía que controlarse, ya que al parecer estaban destinados a pasar una gran cantidad de tiempo juntos. Resopló, no sabía si la idea le agradaba o le revolvía las tripas. Ambas tal vez.

* * *

Comentarios y sugerencias bienvenidas.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí llego con otro capítulo, me siento muy contenta de la aceptación, y esta historia la llevo ya algo avanzada, creo que eventualmente requerire beta, a veces mis dedazos son un fallo mayor, espero disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Llevar a Loki al pequeño pueblo supuso menos problema de lo que esperaba, él parecía no mostrar mucho interés en algo, por lo tanto todo estaba tranquilo, la gente tampoco parecía reparar mucho en él, básicamente, había más gente vieja que otra cosa, los jóvenes huían de aquel lugar a penas podían.

-A los humanos les encanta perder el tiempo-observó con el ceño fruncido.

Darcy rodó los ojos. El tipo era bastante critico, parecía una de esas señoras quejosas en los mercados, no era incluso peor que una adolecente eligiendo su vestido de graduación.

-Se le llama, relajarse, momentos de esparcimiento-espetó-, ¿qué no se divierten en Asgard?

-Yo estudio todo lo que puedo, y mi hermano se la pasa bebiendo y peleando-recordó-, supongo que a eso te refieres.

-Thor hace cosas más racionales, por lo visto-comentó divertida.

Loki se mostro enfadado. ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a compararles?, ella era igual que todos los demás. Toda su vida, a la sombra de su hermano, sin poder escapar nunca, sin que alguien le prefiriera a él. Solo hubo alguien y recordar le dolía demasiado.

-¿Emborracharse y pelear te parecen cosas racionales?-cuestionó, bastante sorprendido.

Darcy lo pensó un momento, en realidad eran el tipo de cosas que otros chicos de la universidad hacían, era del tipo de cosas que siempre solía quejarse.

-Bueno, me imagino que no todos somos unos geniecillos devora libros-reconoció.

Loki sonrió. Al menos reconocía su superioridad intelectual, era algo, no como los demás asgardianos amantes dela fuerza bruta.

-Mi hermano siempre me pareció bastante vulgar en ese aspecto y veo que a los humanos se les ve igual, ahora entiendo porque adora la tierra.

Darcy enarcó una ceja, por lo visto, el tipo nunca se había pegado una buena borrachera, él pobre no había vivido entonces. Fue cuando una idea un tanto extraña pero divertida le cruzo la mente.

-Ven. Tengo pensando un lugar genial-le apremió mientras lo tomaba de la mano. El contacto le envió varias descargas eléctricas, luchó por ignorarlas.

Loki observó el nombre del lugar, "Ben's Bar".

-¿Qué se supone que hacemos en este lugar?-inquirió con algo de curiosidad.

-Vamos por unos tragos, anda te va a gustar, no me digas que nunca has tomado.

-No soy como el simple de mi hermano-le recordó.

Darcy bufó, iba a ser difícil, Loki tenía una mentalidad bastante extraña.

-Nadie te va a bajar de nivel si tomas algo, es solo por diversión freak.

Darcy empujó a Loki hasta la barra, pidió dos tequilas y le sugirió a Loki que dejará de observar a los demás, con tanto… desprecio.

-En serio, aquí la gente solo viene a divertirse, desinhibirse.

Loki observó a unos tipos borrachos cantando y casi medio vestidos, diciendo miles de incoherencias. Él tomaba, si, pero en pocas cantidades y en eventos especiales. Punto.

-Si, claro lo estoy viendo-dijo con menosprecio.

-Tu solo relájate Hitler, tu bebida te pondrá de buenas-le aseguró ella.

Las bebidas llegaron, Loki observó por mucho rato la bebida, pero Darcy parecía estar más que dispuesta a beberla toda casi de golpe. Rápidamente Loki observó que la chica perdía el equilibrio.

-Wow, ni yo tomo mucho, pero que bien se siente, oye Dave, dame otro-pidió.

Loki comenzaba a encontrar interesante el verla perder de a poco la cordura, a la tercera ronda de la chica, Loki decidió beber un poco del suyo, era fuerte, pero el agua miel que Thor bebía era mil veces peor.

Darcy se alejó de la barra y se fue caminando directo a un grupo de hombres totalmente ebrios, y por alguna razón a Loki le inquietó. Cuando observó como uno de ellos trataba de llevarse a la chica, dejó la bebida en la barra de un golpe tan brusco que casi la rompe, y fue directo a donde estaba ella.

-Vamos, preciosa-decía el tipo-, te va a gustar.

Darcy no respondía, quizá por que no podía, había debido demasiado. Ambos habían cruzado ya el umbral del bar, Loki se apresuró. Sin notarlo había llegado hasta un pequeño callejón.

Loki puso una mano en el hombro del sujeto y la otra en la cintura de Darcy.

-¿Quién demonios….?

El sujeto fue incapaz de terminar la frase, pues la mirada helada y penetrante de Loki casi le quita la borrachera de golpe. Si, lo había intimidado, aún podía hacerlo, internamente Loki agradecía aquello.

El tipo no tuvo más remedio que soltar a Darcy y alejarse.

-Valla, se fue-murmuró Darcy.

-Si, Darcy Lewis, hoy acabas de mostrarme un gran acto de civilidad, si así es tu concepto de diversión, paso.

Darcy soltó una carcajada.

-Eres demasiado truena fiestas…fraeak.

Loki quien aún la sostenía por el hombro, comenzó a sentir una especie de Deja-vu, era así como todas las noches llevaba a Thor al palacio, hasta su habitación, e incluso le quitaba su armadura para dejarlo en cama. Se abochornó ante el recuerdo, en el fondo y muy secretamente de todos, le quería, siempre le quiso.

Ahora, con Darcy en sus brazos, comenzaba a sentir algo similar, y no le gustaba, no quería sentirse atado a nada. Eso solo le ocasionaría más pesar, lo sabía.

De pronto, sintió como las manos de Darcy se paseaban por su torso, hasta llegar a su rostro.

-Tengo que reconocerlo freak, eres atractivo.

A estas alturas, Darcy tenía cero conciencia sobre sus actos, solo primaba en ella el instinto más básico.

-La última en decírmelo acabo muerta Darcy-recordó.

-¿De que?, ¿de placer?

Loki sintió un pequeño calor en las mejillas.

-Hablo en serio.

-Y yo… ´¿te das cuenta de lo sexy que eres?, empezando, por tu, v…voz.

Loki rodó los ojos, cada poro de la chica apestaba a alcohol.

-Halagador Darcy, pero mejor…

Darcy, sin precio aviso, apretó sus labios contra los del dios, Loki estaba bastante sorprendido, el beso, que comenzó como algo inocente, comenzó a subir de nivel, Darcy mordía hasta saciarse y en un punto, Loki se dejo llevar, algo que nunca hacía, pero esa mortal era adictiva, peligrosa. Sus lenguas se encontraron y el beso se tornó aún más húmedo.

Loki no pudo reprimir un gruñido al sentir las pierna de ella meterse entre las suyas, comenzando a acariciarlo. Para esos momentos Darcy no contenía sus gemidos, estaba disfrutando de aquello con todo su ser, ebria, pero sincera con lo que su cuerpo sintió desde que le vio.

Las manos de Darcy revoloteaban por su pecho, con torpeza intentado desabotonar la camisa, y las manos de Loki paseaban por su espalda, aún tenía un dejo de control.

Sentía los botones de la camisa abrirse, lo admitía, la deseaba, y mucho, pero involucrarse con ella no era lo más ventajoso, no ´podía, sabía que no podría ser una ramera a la cual usar y tirar, no a Darcy. Podía sentir que sus manos bajaban hasta las nalgas de ella, y como ella tenía una mano bajo su camisa y seguía bajando, podía sentir como su pantalón comenzaba a apretar más de la cuenta.

Como siguiera bajando.

-Basta, Darcy Lewis-hablo con sus labios aún pegados a los de ella, para ese momento, no había notado como sangraban.

-No-respondió en un gemido, sus labios estaban bastante hinchados.

Odiaba no tener su magia, así que, reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, hizo lo único que aprendió bien de Thor en todos aquellos años, despegado una de sus manos de ella, le proporcionó un golpe en el hombro, las manos de Darcy y en general todo su cuerpo cayó.

Loki la tomó entre sus brazos, luchando por tranquilizar su respiración y esa creciente erección, comenzó a maldecirse internamente por mostrar debilidad, era lo único en lo que superaba a Thor, ahora esta humana había desvanecido años de esfuerzo.

Aunque en realidad, el deseo le consumía, deseaba poseerla, era tan bella. Negó de nuevo, pensando en su condición actual, y lo decidió.

-No debo pasar más tiempo cerca de ella, no debo-susurró para si, como tratando de convencerse.

* * *

Comentarios, sugerencias, son bienvenidos.


End file.
